Kingdom: WHAT THE?
by mammal-mage
Summary: Because of a big accident, Thanos has entered the Kingdom Hearts.  And the Worlds will never be the same.
1. And Lo,  A Chapter shall come

Well it was bound to happen anyways. But until Disney Interactive or Square Enix gets to work, this would have to be the next best thing. Okay, start the fic.

4

3

2

We see space, were a big fight was taking place between two being and a stone covered ship. One of the men looked the most human. He had caucasian skin and short wavy blonde hair. He wore red spandex with black boots, gloves, groin, and a cowl that covered his face (but left his hair, ears, eyes and mouth exposed), shoulders, and upper chest with a yellow eight-point star on it. On his gloves were gold wristbands. He was Captain Mar-Vell, galactic enforcer of the Kree Empire.

The other was humanoid, but his was entire body was covered in a platinum-like substance that made him look like a athletic trophy. He didn't have any hair or clothes (not that anything inappropriate was showing), and unlike his partner who flew around Superman-style, he rode a surfboard that was made of the same material he was. He was Silver Surfer, Space faring Adventurer and Explorer.

The spaceship they were fighting was very spooky looking. The front of it formed a face with a skeleton grin, and had three stalactites forming what looked like a beard.

It was a heated battle. Mar-Vell shot yellow burst of energy from the palms of his hands, while the Surfer shoots beams of green energy from his fingertips. Purple colored beams shot out from the ship's eyes, and sent Mar-Vell flying backwards. He would of kept on going, but a green bubble formed around him and slowed him down. It then moved him next to the Surfer, revealing that he was in control of it.

"Thanks Norrin." said Mar-Vell, as he was released.

"It's quite alright." said the Surfer "But I wish we were better prepared. Thanos now has the Infinity Sword AND the Infinity Gauntlet. He is now the most powerful being in the universe, and the only ones who can stop him is you and I."

"That doesn't bother me at all. Out of all the heroes in the universe, we're the ones who know him best." And with that, they both charged at the ship and start blasting again.

We now see inside the spaceship. It was very advance room, with chrome floors and lots of computers along the walls. On the whole ship, there were only two figures. One of them was a big bulky fellow. He wore a yellow over blue uniform that covered his body. The only skin you could see was his face. He had purple skin with white, pupil less eyes, and ridges on his boxed chin. On his right hand was a gold glove that was decorated with six colored gemstones. This was Thanos, the mad titan.

The other figure wasn't necessarily alive. Rather it was a statue of a cloaked woman. She had a human-like face, that looked like she was in her early 30s, and had hair that stood up so it looked like a flame.

"How frustrating," said Thanos "I final got my hands on the two most powerful artifacts in the universe, and now my two greatest foes have teamed up against me. Is this where my days of concurring the universe comes to an end? No, I have come to far. I will rule the universe. But the ship's power is depleting. I can't keep this up for long. What's that you say?" He turns to the statue and paused for a moment, as if the stone woman actually could speak. "Of course, the Stone of Power. Thank you Lady Chaos." He laid his gloved hand on the control panel and the red stone glowed and sent energy through the ship.

Back outside, the Stone of Power was taking effect. The eyes of the ship shot out beams of red energy at the two heroes. Fortunately, the Surfer made a wall of white, transparent energy that saved them both.

"Now he's using the Infinity Stones," said the Surfer, holding up the shield "I don't think I can hold it. Quick, combine powers with me." Mar-Vell did as he said, turning the shield into a spiraling, green and yellow beam. Slowly but surely, they were pushing it back.

"I don't believe it." said Thanos in surprise "They're actually resistanting an Infinity Stone. Well, if they're combine powers, so should I." Then on cue, the orange, purple, and yellow stones started to glow with the red.

Outside, the ship projected a blinding flash that repelled the two heroes. When it cleared, Mar-Vell and the Surfer found that they were all right. But the looked forward and found that Thanos' ship is gone. In its place was what looked like a tear in a fabric, except it was in the fabric of time and space. And though it showed a different color galaxy.

"We are going to get so much crap for that." commented Mar-Vell.

We now see the inside of a dark palace. In it was what looked like a meeting of very shifty looking characters. Their leader was a tall, thin, green skinned woman. She wore a black dress, mostly covered by a black poncho. There was a black caller, and wore a tight hood with horns. It was hard to tell if the horns were part of a headdress or is actually part of her body. In her hands was a copper colored staff, with a small green orb. Perched on her shoulder was a raven with bloodshot eyes. This woman was Maleficent, the wicked fairy and Mistress of All Evil.

At her side was a large, chubby bear like creature. He wore red, black, and blue armor, but it had modern features like zippers, side pockets, and sneakers. He definitely was out of place with the rest of these people. This was Pete, Maleficent's loyal lieutenant.

Another one of them was tall thin man. He had long, black, curly hair, a long thin mustaches, and a five O'clock shadow on his pointed chin. He wore a red coat, a yellow sash, a dark red hat with a white ostrich feather, and noticeably he had a silver hook in place of his left hand. This was Captain Hook, the scourge of Neverland.

Another one was a gray skinned man, with blue fire for hair. He wore a black toga that at the skirt, smoke surrounded his feet making you wonder if he actually had any. He was Hades, lord of the Underworld.

Another was an old woman. She was thinly built, had gray hair that she wore up, and wore an old fashion scarlet dress. This was Lady Tremaine (The Wicked Stepmother of Cinderella).

There was also another Woman. She was very chubby, had light purple skin, short white hair that stands up, and her lower body was that of a black, six-limbed octopus. Around her neck was a gold snail shell. This was Ursula, the sea witch.

Another one of them was what looked like a large gray beanbag. This was Oogie Boogie, the Boogyman.

The remaining member of this group neither looked nor was human at all. He was a brown lion with a black mane and tail tip, green eyes, and over his left eye was a single scar. This was Scar (AU: Sorry, can't think up a title).

"We have a lot of work to do," said Maleficent "We lost a lot from our previous attempts at plunging the worlds into darkness, and now Jafar has fallen."

"It's also going to be harder, with those Nobodies as well." added Ursula "Every time we get strong heartless, it just means more of them."

"Speaking of nobodies," said Hades "NOBODY takes us seriously anymore. Jerkules' pet goat even orders heartless off me."

"You mean they actually WANT to be attack?" asked Scar.

"It's for some hero tournament thing. They use to slay cyclopes, gorgons, centaurs, and the like. But they found it was more 'humane' or something to kill heartless."

"That settles it," said Meleficent "We can't take this humiliation any longer."

"Well what do you suppose we do?" asked Oogie Boogie "It's not like a new idea is just going to drop out of the sky." And as if on cue, a large stone face crashed through the wall. It's was Thanos' ship.

"What in Neptune's name is that?" asked Ursula.

"Please don't use my brothers name religiously." commented Hades.

"Well theirs only one way to find out," said Maleficent "Pete, go investigate."

"But why me?" wined Pete.

"Now!"

"Alright, I'm going." Pete walked up to the ship, grumbling and complaining, and went in through a door located on the cheek of the stone face.

We now see inside the control room of the ship, where Pete had just entered. All the computers and stuff were busted from the crash. And in the center of the room was Thanos, kneeling over with rabble, that was once the stone woman, dropping from his hands.

"Hey you," shouted Pete "Who are you, and why did you drop in on us." Thanos didn't respond. "Hey, I'm talking to you. If your going to attack us, at least give some identification."

"Gone." Thanos finally said.

"What?"

"Your gone. My patron, my passion, my love."

"Whoa their mister. Let's not get any ideas."

"They'll pay." Thanos clenched his hands into fist, then stood and turned to Pete, his eyes glowing red with rage. "They'll...all...PAY!"

Thanos, Mar-Vell, and Silver Surfer(c) of Marvel Comics  
>Pete, Maleficent, Lady Termaine, Captain Hook, Ursula, Scar, Hades, and Oogie Boogie(c) Disney<p> 


	2. The Biggest Brawl of them all

We now see outside of Thanos' ship in the dark palace.

"What's taking your stooge so long, Maleficent?" said Termaine, impatiently.

"Don't worry," replied Maleficent "Pete knows better then to disappoint..." But before she could finish her sentence, Pete came flying backwards though the eye of the ship, and landed on the floor.

"What in barnacle blazes are you doing?" asked Hook.

"Get out of here!" said Pete "He's gone nuts!"

"Who has gone nuts?" said Termaine. Just then Thanos jumped out of the ship, and made a small crater where he landed.

"Heartless, Attack!" shouted Pete. On his command, dozens of small shadow creatures arose from the floor, as if they were melting backwards. They all swarmed on Thanos, trying to bind him down. But it was no use. Thanos produced a bubble of energy that disintegrated the Heartless into glowing spheres.

"Okay, wave two," commanded Pete. Just then, a second group of Heartless appeared. But they were slightly different. They had blue bodies, black hands with red claws, silver helmets, and on their chest was a black heart with red stitches over it in an 'X' formation. They all attacked Thanos, but did little damage. Just went around fist swinging, destroying each one. Thanos then turned his attention back to Pete. "Uh oh." said Pete as he held out his hands and made a shield of dark energy. But it proved to be no good as Thanos shattered Pete's defenses in one straight punch. Thanos was about to smash Pete into a pulp, but Scar pounced onto his back. He manages to get his attention, but Thanos was able to pull him off his back and toss him away.

"So, you think you can take on the greatest villains in the universe?" said Hook as he drew his sword. "Well, let's see how you handle my blade." Hook then makes a swiftly thrust at Thanos' abs. If this was done on a normal human, this would most likely kill him. But Thanos was far from one. Hook's sword bent on impact then broke, leaving him with only the handle. "Oh my." said Hook, now scared of this far more powerful opponent.

"Alright, now it's Oogie Boogie's turn," said Oogie, who then inhales so deeply, air was moving into him.

"No wait, let me get out of the..." said Hook, but it was too late. Hook was more lighter then Thanos and got sucked into Oogie Boogie, plugging his mouth. With Boogie disabled, Thanos gave him a good fast punch, knocking him down. Just then, Ursula threw glass vials at Thanos, which exploded into green flames on impact. But they did little damage to him.

"Care to help?" She said to Termaine, as she kept throwing potion-filled bottles.

"I am a Lady," said Termaine "I do not lower myself into such ruffian ways." Just then, Thanos lifts Boogie and chucks him at Termaine. He then charges at Ursula, and starts wrestling her to the ground.

"Hold him down, Divine," commanded Hades "Let a real force of nature finish the job." Thanos was a whole lot stronger then Ursula, but she did manage to hold his arms back in a scarecrow-like position. Hades placed his finger on his chest and it started to spark. "Now let's see how you handle death itself, prune boy," But just then, a large gold rectangle with black writing appeared between them. "A 'Get out of dying: Free' card? Where on Olympus did you get..." Before Hades could finish his sentence, Thanos finally broke off two Ursula's tentacles and sucker punched Hades in the jaw. Thanos moved in for another punch, but Hades caught his fist in time. "So, you want to play THAT game?" said Hades "Well let me show you what I did in the first Olympics." Hades then grabbed Thanos' arm with both hands, turned around and tossed him over. He then jumped up, and hit Thanos in the chest with his elbow. Thanos pushed his aside and got up to put Hades in a headlock. They kept wrestling for a while until...

"Enough!" shouted Maleficent, producing green flames as she did. This caught Thanos' attention, and he got a surprised look on his face, and his eyes changed back into his usual white.

"M'Lady," said Thanos, as he lets go of Hades.

"So you can talk," said Hades "Would of been nice like, i don't know, TWO MINUTES A GO!"

"Lady Chaos, forgive my interference. I thought I lost you in the crash." said Thanos, as he knewled before Maleficent as if she were a queen.

"Oh don't you go kissing up to us now," said Pete "You still have a lot of..." Maleficent then raised her hand to Pete, signaling him to stop.

"So how is it you know of me?" asked Maleficent, playing along.

"Don't you remember me?" replied Thanos "I am Thanos, your loyal harold. You gave me the power to never die, and in return I became your obedient servant. Spreading death and chaos across the universe in your name."

"And you should do so again. This time, with you at my side."

"WHAT!" said all the other villains.

"Oh thank you Lady of Death and Chaos." said Thanos, who kisses Maleficent's hand.

"Oh please, call me Maleficent."

"Maleficent? Mysterious, Beautiful, Deadly. I like it."

Thanos(c) Marvel Comics  
>Heartlss(c) Square Enix<br>Everyone else(c) Disney


	3. Finally, Sora shows up

We now see Thanos and Maleficent at a table, enjoying tea. They had just told each other all the battles they been though, laughing at each other's jokes, and basically acting like they're on their first date. Just then, the other villains joined in.

"Do you have to be all cozy with the new guy?" asked Pete.

"Now Pete, that is no way to talk to our guest," replied Maleficent.

"But how do we know he'll make any deference?" said Lady Termaine.

"Oh, but I will." said Thanos, as he got up from his chair. "In fact, Maleficent and I have been formulating a plan. And it involves this." He then pulls out the Infinity Sword, allowing the others to gaze at in awe. "Behold, the Infinity Sword. It's powers are so destructive and vast, they saw who wields it will rule the universe." He then slams it hard on a column, causing it to shatter in countless rainbow colored pieces.

"Oooh, some vast and destructive powers." mocked Pete "We are better off with a glass bottle."

"On the contrary." said Thanos as he raised his hand, and made all the pieces float in the air. "Now they become something much more chaotic, the Infinity Fractals. And if you lend me a Heartless, I would gladly demonstrate."

"Fine, just to see where this leads." Pete raised his hand and a standard shadow heartless appeared. Thanos moved one of the fractals till it touched the heartless' forehead. It then started a transformation. It stood up right, gained a lead build, and grew an armor of spikes along it's upper back, arms, thighs, and head. "So what, you can make them uglier?" With that comment, the Heartless sucker punched Pete, spending him flying ten feet back.

"Amazing." said Hook.

"With these fractals," said Ursula "We can strengthen the forces we already have."

"And without giving Organization XIII any new Nobodies." Added Maleficent.

"But making them stronger doesn't guarantee a victory," said Scar.

"I thought of that to." Said Thanos "Now let me demonstrate my favorite toy, the Infinity Gauntlet." He rose up his fist to show off the golden glove. The gemstones then started to glow, then released a blinding flash. When it cleared, he was gone.

"I knew he can't be trusted!" exclaimed Pete "He went out and ditched..." A similar flash then appeared behind the villains. "...Us?" Everybody looked behind them and saw Thanos standing before an army of shadowy figures.

"Sorry I'm late," said Thanos "I had to find a few acquaintances." A few of the new guys stepped into the light.

One of them was a thin and lean fellow. He wore a green outfit with yellow shoulder pads and gloves, leather boots, a leather strap across his chest, a gold headband that sprouted a pair of long gazelle-like horns that looked too heavy for his head, and had his long dark hair in a ponytail. This was Loki, Asgardian god of Mischief and Lies.

Another man looks like he was in his early forties. He had his short black hair slicked back, and had a thin mustache, looking like an old fashion actor. He wore a black suit like he was going to the opera, but it had a large flowing black cape with a red underlining. It had pointed ridges across the bottom so it looked like bat wings, and it had a big collar that looked like it protected his neck. This was Vlad Dracula, king of vampires.

Another man wore a purple costume with white tuffs of fur with leopard spots on his shoulders. He also had a pink ski mask that covered his face completely, and was decorated with a gold crown. This was Baron Heinrich Zemo, the master Nazi scientist.

Another man wore purple and red armor with a matching helmet and flowing purple cape. This was Magneto, the master of magnetism.

Another man was covered in dark pink armor that had chrome arms and legs, a matching loincloth, and a fin on his head. This was the Hebert Wyndham, High Evolutionary.

Another man looked the least human. He had light blue skin and a bulky body. He wore gold armor with a glowing green symbol on his chest and a helmet with large fins that look like bat ears. In his hand was a large gray hammer. This was Attuma, Lord of the Murky Depths. There were many more behind these six, but it will take too long to describe everyone.

"Behold," said Thanos "I have gathered all the strongest of warriors, the most powerful of wizards, and the most brilliant scientist and strategist. You can never find a more lethal legion. Each one, a master of evil."

"Okay, it's getting better," said Ursula.

"But how do they fair against the Keyblade wielders?" asked Hook.

"Don't worry," said Thanos as he held out a small canister. In it is what looked like tar, but it kept moving around like it was alive. "This will take care of everything."

* * *

><p>The scene quickly changes to a sunny island.<p>

"AAAAHHH!" shouted a young boy, who just woke up from a deep nap. He was very frail and had short spikey brown hair. He wore red shorts with a black a red shirt with a red hood, and large yellow shoes. This was Sora, wielder of the Keyblade. He was accompanied by two friends.

One was a young girl, about his age, with short dark red hair. She wore a short pink dress and light purple shoes. This was Kairi.

The other was another boy, a little older then the two. He had faded blue hair that almost looked white and wore a yellow vest and blue jeans.

"Whoa, do you ever just wake up?" asked Riku.

"Sorry," said Sora "I was just having that weird dream again. The one with the sword and the wand, and I had to fight that giant heartless."

"That sounds strangely familiar."

"Forget it," said Riku "We're late for that blitz ball game we promised for Tidus and Waka. Come on."

Maleficent, Pete, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, Lady Termaine, Scar, and Ursula(c) of Disney  
>Thanos, Loki, Dracula(or at least this version of him), Attuma, High Evolutionary, Magneto, and Baron Zemo(c) Marvel Comics<br>Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the Heartless(c) of Square Enix


	4. United, Sora falls

We now see a fancy throne room. In it were six individuals. One of them was a black anthro mouse. He wore red shorts and vest, and large yellow shoes. This was Mickey Mouse, King of the castle.

At his side was a female mouse. She was identical to Mickey, but had feminine eyelashes and wore a flowing pink dress. This was Minnie Mouse, the Queen and Mickey's loving wife.

At her side was a white female anthro duck. She wore a purple dress. This was Daisy Duck, Minnie's lady in waiting.

Before them was a male white duck. He wore a blue shirt with a matching hat, and in his hand/wing was a short staff with a figure head of a wizard's hat. This was Donald Duck, Mickey's court wizard.

Next to Donald was a humanoid dog. He was two feet taller than the others, and had buck teeth and floppy ears. He wore a green shirt with a brown vest, yellow pants, brown shoes, and a green hat. This was Goofy, Captain of the guard.

On his hat was a lime green bug. His clothes had a victorian look to them with a black suit jacket over a red vest, white ascot, and light blue silk top hat. This was Jiminy Cricket, Mickey's royal chronicler.

"My friends," said Mickey "Once again the worlds are in peril." The others gasped at the statement.

"The Heartless and Nobodies are rising again?" asked Donald in a raspy voice.

"I don't know about that, but something else is happening. I feel a disturbents, but it's neither darkness nor light. What ever it is, it's powerful. It's like its very presents is distorting reality itself."

"What do we do?" asked Goofy.

"All we can do. I go and search for the source of this new power. You three go and find Sora and the others; we might need all the Keyblades for this." Mickey then turns to his wife.

"And as usual, I'll look after the kingdom." Said Minnie a little worried.

"I wish you the best of luck my friends."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Sora in his bedroom, just relaxing in the late evening. Then suddenly a crashing sound can be heard. Sora got to the window and looked outside. Heartless were once again swarming the island. He then ran outside to see Riku and Kairi.

"Guys, the Heartless are back!" said Sora.

"We know," replied Riku "You think they're after the Keyhole again?"

"Then there's only one thing to do." Sora stretches out his hand and a key large enough to use as a sword appeared in his hand. This was the legendary Keyblade. "I'll go after the keyhole, while you two fight off the heartless."

"Right." Riku held out his hands magically manifest two weapons. One was a dark purple sword shaped like a bat's wing. The other was another keyblade, but was lime-green with decorative flowers, that he handed to Kairi.

"Great, lets go." Said Sora, then the three friends went in different directions. We then pay our attention to Kairi was hacking and slashing her way through the Heartless. Then suddenly, a beam of gold light hits her and forms ropes around her. We then see that it came from Thanos.

"Hello little girl," he said "You must be Kairi.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We then focus on Riku, who was cutting through heartless as if they were weeds. Then a flame-like shadow appeared before him. Coming from it was Maleficent.

"Why Riku," she said "It's been a long time."

"Maleficent! What are you doing here?" Said Riku, pointing his sword at her ready to fight.

"Come now, you don't think I can conquer worlds without my favorite soldier?"

"You must be really dumb if you think you can brainwash me again."

"I know I can. I have new was of convincing you." She then pulls out a canister(the same one from the previous chapter) and tossed it before him. The black liquid began to grown and take shape, having many tentacles, two holes that look like pupil less eyes, and a mouth full of sharp needles like teeth.

"So what? I can just kill this heartless like I do all your others." Riku then lundged at the monster, stabbing it in the chest. But then he noticed that he can't pull the sword out, and that tentacles were moving up his arm like snakes. "Wait, this isn't a heartless. It's a...a..." Before he could guess, he was already coated with the black creature. "NOOOOOOOO!" Cried Riku before his face got covered.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Sora, running to a small cave behind a tree. But before he got there, a shadowy figure charged at him and sucker punched him in the face. As he got back up, Sora got a good look at his attacker. It was the spiked Heartless we saw in the previous chapter.

"I never seen a Heartless like this before," said Sora, examining his new opponent. "No matter. I'll take him down just the..." Just then, the Heartless smashed both its fist down creating a seismic wave that knocked Sora back. "Whoa! He sure is strong for a little guy." The Heartless then trusted a punch at Sora, who luckily dodged it in time. Sora could feel the shockwave as its fist hit the ground. "Whoa, you are definitely not the usual heartless." said Sora as he was trying to avoid its swipes. Sora did manage to land some good hard strikes on it, but they did very little. "I don't get it," said Sora "Since when were you guys so tough?" He then notices that when the heartless tightens its fist, the shard on its head glows. "Oh, I get it now." Sora then got into a new stance. As the heartless dashed in for another punch, Sora thrusted the Keyblade, stabbing it in the forehead. The fractal fell out and the heartless changes back into it's original form, then dissolved into the air. He then examines the fractal on the ground. "What is that thing anyways." But before he could touch it, he hears a rumbling coming from the cave. He then forgets about it and runs into the cave. There he finds Pete, using dark energy from his hands to open a large wooden door. "Give it up Pete," said Sora, striking a heroic pose. "Your not taking this world tonight."

"Your too late, boy." Said Pete as he turned to Sora. "The door's already opening." Just as there was a tremor, a black aura was covering Pete and he then disappeared. The door then flew open and black energy came gushing out, push Sora with the force of a fire hose. And as far as Sora could tell, everything went black.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the Heartless(c) Square Enix Thanos(c) Marvel Comics Everyone left(c) Disney


End file.
